


He Was a Strangerboi

by Holy_Leonards



Series: Queef and Friends [4]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Crack, Death, Dildos, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Queef explore an old factory and come across an ugly and a hotty. I'll let you decide who is who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Was a Strangerboi

Queef and Nick decided that it was a good idea to enter the rusted out factory in front of them. It looked empty enough and maybe they could even spend an irradiated night there. Maybe even a romantic one. Anyways, Queef waltzed right in because he had no fear. 10 luck and 1 intelligence makes the man! Nick followed right after him, squatting in the sneaking position. 

Queef's weapon of choice is Woody. No, it's not a baseball bat. It's actually his lucky dildo that he found while he was exploring the Brotherhood of Steel zeppelin. Anyways, he always managed to crack a few heads with it and even get a few stabbings in, but only if they consented to it first. Queef wasn't /that/ dumb. 

Something jumped out from behind a crate. It's a mirelurk! Queef's reflexes kicked in and he went into VATS. 

“Of course we take out the head with Woody!”

His speech was sped up to everyone else not in VATS so his plan was not spoiled. He selected the head, even though it was at 1%, and charged in. He missed, but, the mysterious stranger showed up. Now, the Stranger was digging his new ride. He came flying by on a skateboard. Before he dealt the lethal shot to the poor mirelurk, he looked Nick right in the synthetic eyes.

“See ya later, boi!”

He fired the whole magazine into the mirelurk and it exploded, covering Queef and Nick in the green blood and guts. 

“Did you see him, Queef? It was Strangerboi! I bet he's slamming on some guitar and rocking up synth TV right about now.”

“Strangerboi, huh? Never heard of them.”

“He's just a hotty that I've been trying to bring in for a long time. He's quite the elusive fuck.”

“Sounds like you mean more than one elusive fuck.”

“Yes, Queef, I mean that he is hard to bang! Geez, Ponyboy, sometimes you are dumb.”

It turns out that the mirelurk was the only living being in the factory. It had been raided long ago and was really only good as a place to sleep. They chose separate rooms for that night so that they could have some alone time. There was some tension in their relationship lately and they both felt that a night alone would do them some good. 

While Nick was trying to sleep, or whatever it is synths do that is like sleeping, he was thinking about Strangerboi. Hot damn was Strangerboi hot!

“Hot damn is Strangerboi hot! I'd like to fradoodle his holearoo!”

Then, Nick had an idea. He was incredibly horny, but metallic penis stimulation could not scratch this itch. He needed another tool for this job. So, he sneaked into Queef's room and pulled Woody from Queef's sleeping butthole. He returned to his room and got on his back. 

“Woody, tonight you are Strangerboi!”

Nick smacked his left boob and his lube tanks started to secrete lube from his butthole. He put woody all the way up and started to rub his penis. This was better than he thought!

“This BZZZZZZ is GRRRAAAAHH better BRRERERERER than I AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!”

Nick came so hard that the synthetic semen shot through the roof and into orbit. Queef heard the noise and came running in. 

“Nick what happen?”

Nick was limp in the corner. Queef picked Nick up in his arms and looked directly into his robot eyes. They were starting to flicker.

“Ponyboy...I...Strangerboi...cum too good.”

“Orgasms are pretty intense when Strangerboi is involved.”

“I...have...one request.”

“Yeah, Nick?”

“Stay tight, Ponyboy.”

Nick went completely limp and his eyes stopped glowing. Queef did not weep. He knew that Nick went out doing what he loved, jerking it to Strangerboi.


End file.
